


Powerwank

by HorizonTheTransient



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: CYOA, F/F, Masturbation, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonTheTransient/pseuds/HorizonTheTransient
Summary: Lisa Wilbourn reads the Worm CYOA, makes a build, and then literally jacks off to the thought of how she'd munchkin that power.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Powerwank

Lisa set down her pen and groaned, pushing herself- and her chair- back away from the crappy desk that'd come with her college dormitory. Being the intelligence department of a team of cat-burgling supervillains had  _ nothing _ on a fifteen credit-hour semester with fucking  _ Calculus _ in its roster.

But, she was out of the game now; supervillains don't usually last long, and Lisa considered herself lucky to have gotten out with all her bits attached, and healthy enough to hit legal drinking age. Not that such a detail mattered to her- she didn't drink much, and even if she  _ did, _ she  _ also _ used to be a supervillain as a teenager, and those weren't known for their strict observance of laws that got between them and what they wanted.

"Although," she muttered, "I might  _ start _ drinking, just to drown my mathematical sorrows... If I  _ never _ do math again, it will be too soon."

She looked back at her desk, and frowned. That packet hadn't been there two seconds ago. Or had it? College frazzled the brain, after all, and Calculus deep-fried it and wrapped it in bacon. She debated leaving it for later for all of three seconds; better to just power through it now and get it over with. So, she picked it up and started reading.

Almost immediately, though, she realized it was  _ not _ homework; it was one of those things that male-dominated fandom spaces like Reddit called a "CYOA," despite it being a point-buy character generator divorced of any rules frameworks for actually  _ using _ the damn character. Weirder still, it seemed to be based on capes and parahumanity. She'd seen a few, but they were usually downvoted into oblivion for being exceptionally tasteless, and she'd never actually  _ read _ one before. Curiosity won out, and she kept reading on to the real meat of it: what this dumb piece of shit was offering in terms of superpowers.

And almost immediately, she was struck with the fact that Alexandria's power was on this list. A real tone-setter, although perhaps it was just in alphabetical order? But then after it were Legend's and Eidolon's, and she found herself admitting that, yes, this was just a big ol' power wank. She sighed and started skimming. Pointless Warhammer reference, a Planeswalker power that the stupid weeb of an author named after a semi-obscure Fate character, a meta-Tinker, power manipulation, telekinesis which felt ridiculously underwhelming compared to-

"Wait, power manipulation?" Lisa asked herself, her eyes skipping back. If there was one thing Eidolon had taught the world, it was that the best power was  _ every _ power. And Power Manipulation was that- five 'charges' with which to create new powers, every day, and not only could you grant them to yourself, you did that by default. "Well. That's depressingly simple. Two points for a power... Alright, Hard mode, starting budget of three points, buy power manipulation for two points and spend the remaining one on..." She flipped the page. "Shattered limiter so I have  _ ten _ charges per day and don't even have to wait a day to conquer the  _ fucking _ world. Why not."

She sighed after coming to her depressingly dead-simple conclusion, setting the packet back down.

"Well that was boring," Lisa said. "Power Manipulation is just...  _ too obviously good. _ Why would anyone pick  _ anything _ else? You could just use Power Manipulation to give yourself all the others, except  _ even better _ because fuck the concept of balance.

"Once again," she lamented, "power-wank gets in the way of anything actually interesting or challenging that might teach us something interesting about ourselves."

She glanced down at her lap. Stupid as it may have sounded, saying the word 'wank' had reminded her that she'd taken to rewarding herself for finishing her math homework with a good, clean orgasm, and it seems her body needed no such reminder.

"Never waste an erection," she recited, hiking up her skirt and putting her homework away. Once she'd made certain she wasn't about to cum all over her homework anytime soon, she spat on her palm and started rubbing, not really thinking about much.

Her mind wandered back to the CYOA, for lack of anything better to do, and she sighed as she continued jerking herself fully erect. "It'd be so  _ easy," _ she said distractedly. "Hell, on the first day, spend some of those charges on a Trump power that can recharge the capacity of other powers, and bam, you've got infinite charges, right from word go. It wouldn't even take all of your first day's charges, I bet."

With her free hand, she started unbuttoning her shirt, until it finally parted and fell to the side, revealing the lovely, soft handfuls she'd grown herself these past few years. Her rosy pink nipples were stiffening and standing proud just like their cumrade in the trenches, and her free hand fell upon one, gently squeezing it between her middle and ring finger.

"And then, with infinite charges," she said, her face quite warm and her breathing growing heavier, "you could do whatever the hell you wanted. Give yourself  _ all  _ the powers you need, and then some." Her cock throbbed needily in her hand, and a shudder worked its way down her spine. "And then  _ use _ them. Be a large-scale human Master to fix the world's governments... be a power nullifier and also a super-Blaster to kill all the Endbringers..." Translucent drops of precum began to leak from her tip, at the same time drool started trailing down one corner of her mouth. "Hell, be a... Tinker or global-scale Shaker... and fix global warming your damn self."

Lisa's back arched as she moaned, inching closer to the edge of the seat and barely bracing herself with her legs. She'd given up any pretense of gentleness with her poor breast, pinching and twisting and tweaking her nipple with a little more force than was altogether necessary.

"And then," she said between gasps. "And then, on the news? They'll, they'll talk about how  _ strong _ I am. About how I'm, the best thing that's, ever happened to the world. And then, and then... nnnnhn!" She threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I'll be talking to, the other heroes, and then, Armsmaster's gonna be  _ so _ jealous, 'cause that's how he  _ is, _ and he'd be,  _ so _ jealous of my  _ infinite power. _ And  _ Clockblocker!" _ She didn't just moan, she  _ yowled, _ like a cat in heat. "He's gonna. Listen to me. Describe my power. And then! He's gonna! Yell!  _ Bullshit!" _

Her legs flexed and straightened, and her toes curled, and her chair tipped back dangerously, but she continued on, oblivious, caught up in her own little world.

"And  _ then!" _ Lisa declared, a dumb grin plastered onto her face, as drool dripped down onto her chest. "I'm gonna log on to the Parahumans Online forums! And right there! Front page! Is  _ my _ thread! And they're  _ all! _ Talking about  _ me!"  _ Her dick throbbed dangerously in her furiously jerking hand. "And they all  _ love _ me!"

Finally, she hit the tipping point, in multiple senses, and she fell backwards with her chair even as her cock  _ erupted, _ the orgasm stronger than any she'd ever experienced, splattering herself all the way up to her forehead with thick ropes of cum. She let go, letting her arms fall to the side, and just basked in the afterglow for a few sweet, glorious moments.

"It's a good thing I'm not ovulating," Lisa said, breathing heavily as she gently wiped a bit of cum out of her eyelash. "Otherwise I'd have egg on my face."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Lisa asked, a grin splitting her face.

"...Telling you about Worm was a mistake," Ellen said quietly. "'Oh, hey, Lisa, you should read this online superhero story, it's got a character in it named Lisa who's just like you.' That right there? That was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life."

"Aw, I'm glad you like it," Lisa said, her grin only broadening.

"So. Here's my question, Lise- did Worm Lisa ever  _ actually _ get the Worm CYOA power? Or..."

"No, it went to Taylor, obviously, because the world revolves around her," Lisa explained. "Taylor got to do all the power bits of the powerwank. Lisa meanwhile has to do enough wanking for the both of them."

"Okay, so what  _ does _ Taylor do with that power?"

"Gives herself a disintegrating touch power to get out of the locker, slaps the bullies into dust, and then says a single word to Panacea who then swoons into her arms. And then she kills Scion or something, who gives a shit."

Ellen sighed. "That... sure is powerwank, alright."


End file.
